That was the wrong thing to do
by Housefanz
Summary: Lucas avait l’air d’un être si doux, si gentil… si parfait selon Lisa Cuddy.Qu’arriverait-il si jamais un évènement avait pris une toute autre tournure ? Cette fois ci,lorsque Lucas fera une jambette au diagnosticien dans le 6x13,House ne se relèvera pas.


Titre : That was the wrong thing to do

Auteur : House-fanz

Catégorie : Drama , Hurt/Comfort

Résumé : Lucas avait l'air d'un être si doux, si gentil… si _parfait_ selon Lisa Cuddy. Qu'arriverait-il si jamais un évènement avait pris une toute autre tournure ? Cette fois ci, lorsque Lucas fera une jambette au diagnosticien dans le 6x13, House ne se relèvera pas…

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Dr House ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas de sous en écrivant cette fan fiction etc.

Saison : Saison 6… 6x13 «Moving the chains»

That was the wrong thing to do

**Chapitre 1**

House venait de payé la caissière à la cafétéria. Wilson l'attendait avant de se diriger vers la table qu'il prenait habituellement pour manger. Le diagnosticien suivi son ami en tenant son plateau-repas d'une main et sa canne de l'autre.

-C'est Foreman, affirma House, pour continuer la discussion qu'il entretenait avec l'oncologue quelques minutes auparavant.

-Ça devrait arrêter maintenant que Marcus a démissionné, lui répondit Wilson sur un ton confiant.

-C'est justement ça le… commença House.

Soudain, le diagnosticien buta contre quelque chose au sol. Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'il prit appuie sur sa jambe droite. Au moment où il voulut amortir sa chute avec ses mains, il entendit un craquement dans son bras droit. Une violente douleur le saisi et House termina sa chute en se percutant violemment la tête au sol.

Wilson entendit un vacarme derrière lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit House coucher sur le dos sur le plancher de la cafétéria. Le jeune médecin, paniqué, posa son cabaret sur la table puis avança au pas de course vers son ami.

-House ! Cria-t-il.

Tous les gens dans la cafétéria s'arrêtèrent de manger et de bouger, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait un silence dans la pièce.

L'oncologue s'agenouilla près du diagnosticien. Il fut inquiet de voir que celui-ci avait l'air plutôt confus.

-Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton anxieux.

House ouvrit les yeux, les lèvres plissées.

-Non… mon… tête… ma tête… et mon bras… murmura-t-il.

Wilson jeta un regard vers son bras. Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son poignet, qui pendouillait vers l'arrière dans une position assez horrible.

-Ne bouge pas ton bras House, ça va aller, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Dans quel hôpital es-tu présentement ?

House ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer.

-Je…euh… bégaya-t-il.

_Merde_, pensa Wilson. House avait dû se cogner la tête lors de sa chute. Wilson jeta un regard autour de lui, et vit que plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées. Il dit au premier médecin qu'il aperçut d'aller chercher une civière aux urgences.

-House, on va t'amener aux urgences. Reste éveillé et ne bouge pas, dit l'oncologue. Ça va aller…

Alors qu'il attendait la civière, Wilson se questionna à savoir ce qui avait pu faire chuter House. Il fut surpris de voir Lucas, debout parmi la troupe de gens. Il avait l'air bien inquiet et embarrassé. Wilson questionna le détective du regard.

-Je… je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se faire mal… commença celui-ci.

_Quoi ?_ C'est l'imbécile petit ami de Cuddy qui avait fait tomber House ?

-C'est… c'est vous qui l'avez fait tombé ? dit-il sur un ton outré.

Lucas haussa les épaules en disant :

-_Il_ a buté dans mon pied. Je voulais juste vous faire payer pour le condo que vous avez volé à ma copine!

Wilson ragea intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais véritablement apprécié le détective, mais à présent, il le _détestait. _C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que c'était _lui_ qui avait fait toutes ces conneries dans leur appart. _L'opossum_._ Le bain. L'alarme de feu. C'était LUI._

-Non mais… Connard ! Gueula l'oncologue.

Cuddy était aux urgences lorsque le docteur Parsons arriva en courant dans la salle. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la chef des infirmières.

-On a besoin d'une civière à la cafétéria… il y a un médecin qui s'est blessé en tombant, dit-il à bout de souffle.

L'infirmière hocha la tête en allant chercher une civière.

Cuddy, qui avait entendu quelques mots de la conversation, s'approcha du Dr. Parsons.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la doyenne.

Parsons se retourna nerveusement vers sa patronne.

-Il y a un médecin qui a tombé sur le sol de la cafétéria… Il a le poignet amoché et… je pense qu'il s'est cogné la tête… en tous cas, un autre médecin l'a immobilisé au sol, confia-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, se disant intérieurement que la cafétéria devait être bordélique présentement. Elle vit les infirmières et les urgentistes partir avec une civière. Cuddy décida de les suivre, afin de voir ce qui se passait dans son hôpital.

La jeune femme arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la cafétéria. Elle vit tout de suite l'attroupement de patients, de médecins et de curieux qui étaient disposés en cercle à gauche de la salle. Cuddy fit signe aux infirmières de la suivre avec la civière.

-Pardon… dégagez… ordonna-t-elle en se faufilant entre les gens.

Elle fut des plus surprises lorsqu'elle vit Wilson, qui était agenouillé de dos. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vu le médecin qui était allongé par terre, son cœur manqua un battement.

-House ? cria-t-elle sur un ton plus qu'inquiet.

Wilson, supris, leva les yeux vers sa patronne, puis s'adressa au diagnosticien :

-House, je vais laissez les médecins te mettre sur la civière… Je reste ici, ça va aller…

House acquiesça dans un murmure à peine audible.

L'oncologue se leva puis s'approcha de Cuddy, qui avait l'air terrifiée.

-Wilson ? Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le médecin pointa Lucas en rageant.

-Cet enfoiré a fait tomber House ! Cria-t-il.

Cuddy se retourna et suivi le regard de Wilson. Elle se surprit de voir son petit ami juste derrière elle.

-Lucas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Lucas se mordit la lèvre inférieur, mal à l'aise. Il savait, malgré ce qu'elle disait, que House était important pour Lisa.

-Lisa… je...

Cuddy comprit soudainement que Lucas était impliqué lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Wilson. Si elle n'aurait pas été entre les deux hommes à ce moment précis, elle était pratiquement sûre et certaine que son employé aurait frappé son amoureux.

-C'est toi qui a fait tomber House ? Demande-t-elle furieusement.

Le détective privé baissa les yeux avant de répondre à Cuddy.

-Je… je ne pensais pas qu'il se serait fait mal… je voulais juste qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait… répondit Lucas en haussant le ton. Si ça peut lui apprendre, c'est tant mieux !

Cuddy ne réalisait pas la situation. _Son_ petit ami avait fait _volontairement_ House. _Son _petit ami avait _volontairement _fait tomber un _infirme_. _Et_ surtout, _il _n'était pas désolé.

-Lucas, sors de cet hôpital, ordonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

Celui-ci soupira en secouant la tête. Il se rapprocha de la doyenne et lui prit le bras.

-Lisa… murmura-t-il.

Cuddy retira violemment son bras en le fixant.

- Lâche-moi et sors d'ici ! Répéta-t-elle.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'éloigna rapidement de la troupe.

La jeune femme retourna vers Wilson. Elle essaya de voir House, mais il y avait trop de médecins devant lui. Elle porta une main devant sa bouche en soupirant, pour laisser sortir le stress.

Wilson vit que sa patronne était très inquiète. Il s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller Cuddy…

La jeune femme lui fit un maigre sourire en retour.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Lucas lui a mis sa jambe dans son chemin alors qu'on s'en allait s'asseoir, confirma l'oncologue. House a dû vouloir se protéger avec sa main, mais son poignet a cassé. J'imagine qu'il s'est cogné la tête au sol, car il était désorienté. Il doit avoir une bonne commotion cérébrale.

Cuddy secoua la tête, visiblement troublée. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Je… je ne le croyais pas capable de faire une sottise semblable.

-Cuddy, c'est lui qui as mis un opossum dans notre baignoire et qui a dévissé la rampe pour handicapés dans la salle de bain. House est tombé dans le bain, et s'est fait une plaie au visage _à cause de lui_.

Wilson n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que House était sur la civière et les médecins l'apportaient aux urgences.

-Cuddy… murmura le diagnosticien.

La doyenne se précipita à ses côtés, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la civière.

-Je suis là House… On vous amène aux urgences, vous avez sans doute une commotion cérébrale et une fracture au poignet.

House ferma brièvement les yeux puis glissa ses doigts entre les mains de sa patronne.

-Restez… s'il vous plaît.

Cuddy, surprise, leva les yeux vers Wilson. L'oncologue affichait sur son visage un mince sourire et fit un signe de tête d'y aller.

-D'accord, acquiesça la jeune femme en serrant sa main. Je vais rester.

TBC…

NA : Si vous aimez, je ferai une suite ! Laissez des reviews !


End file.
